Forgetting to Forget
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Toddett. During and after, mostly after, Little Priest. Mr. Todd takes a nasty fall in the living room and ends up with amnesia. What will Mrs. Lovett do when she finds out she finally has a chance with the barber? Read to find out. Please Review!


_Authors Note:_

_The characters do not belong to me._

_Sweeney near the end is OOC, but think about it, he doesn't know he is so he has no hatred or no feelings at all for that matter.  
_

_Please review! _

_Thank you!_

**Chapter 1**

The seconds had gone by so quickly that Nellie Lovett's stomach moved with every little step she took in Mr. Todd's arms. His hard arms around her waist were a perfect fit. They spun around together and Mrs. Lovett's smile grew wide as she sang, _"Yes, yes, I know, my love"! _She couldn't believe what was happening. Mr. Todd, her barber was now complimenting her on her idea.

His cold hand had become warm against hers and his fingers gently brushed hers in a swift circular action. His voice sang sweetly, oh how sweetly _"We'll take the customers that we can get"_ and her smile widened as she carelessly watched his feet glide along with hers. Oh what a moment! She felt as if her heart was dancing along with her body. He slightly squeezed her waist tighter, for reassurance, as she sang back warmly "High-born and low, my love".

And in one swift movement, he let go of her waist and she nearly shivered from the emptiness her hip experienced. But her smile widened at the realization that his other hand still held onto hers. Her lips pursed as he sang so wonderfully of her plan, that she knew she must accompany him "And to anyone—at all"! Both their eyes gazed at the filthy street before them.

Nellie Lovett's head turned towards him before putting down the kitchen utensil she previously held in her hand. She announced happily "Why Mr. Todd, this would mean I'm goin' to need to make posters, and…" she gasped loudly as she ran quickly towards the counter "…. I need to clean all me plates, and me glasses, and me…" Mr. Todd put down his knife and walked towards her while saying feverishly "Don't ramble pet. I'm sure you and that Toby will do a fine job at cleaning up the kitchen".

Mr. Todd walked towards the door but Mrs. Lovett interrupted him by stating hopefully "Clean up would go lots faster if ye 'elped as well". Mr. Todd bit his lip at the situation he had just been presented. He growled and then mumbled scornfully "I have no value in the kitchen Mrs. Lovett". Mrs. Lovett picked up one of her rags and wiped off the corner of her counter while saying "Oh, don't be so 'ard on yerself Mr. T. Ye could maybe grab the rest of the plates from the livin' room, at the top shelf from that dusty old thing in the corner. I know I won't be able to reach it".

Mr. Todd's eyes gazed upon hers as he rolled his eyes and muttered "Fine. I'll go get the plates for you". Mrs. Lovett watched him walk into the living room mesmerized by his body. She sighed lightly before saying happily "Thank ye Mr. T. Ye have no idea how much of a 'elp yer bein'".

Mr. Todd grunted as he heard Mrs. Lovett's warm thank you. He bit his lip wondering which corner she meant. There were two damn corners in this room both with dusty shelves. He sighed realizing that she probably meant the high one on the left near her gin cabinet. Mr. Todd was very familiar with that particular cabinet. He looked up and realized that the shelf was very high up. He grunted as he picked up a small brown stool, as equally dusty as the cabinet, and placed it in front of it.

He placed both of his feet on the small stool and tried to maintain balance but the stool was really small. So Sweeney Todd took a deep breath and reached out for the box of plates above him. He took a hold of both sides, and pulled but he had not realized just how heavy the box was and accidentally his feet lost balance. His body fell onto the wooden floor with a loud thump and box of plates nearly fell on top of him. Fortunately the box of plates was sealed tightly so none of the pieces cut him. Unfortunately though, Mr. Todd was on the floor unconscious.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Lovett ran into the living room because she had been startled by the noise. Her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her and before she knew it her small feet made their way quickly towards Mr. Todd's unconscious body. She shook him as hard as she could and asked "Mr. T? Wake up! Please wake up"! Nellie Lovett took a few breaths before calling out "Toby! Toby! Get help"! Mrs. Lovett quickly placed him in her arms and rocked him back and forth and whispered warmly "Don't leave me, my love".

As soon as soon is, Toby had run into town and retrieved a doctor for Sweeney Todd. Sweeney was now on the couch in the living room where Mrs. Lovett had carefully put him. The Doctor was an older man, looked like he was about to retire and he held a cold metal object in one of his hands. A tester he called it. Mrs. Lovett had told Toby to go out and buy more gin for her; she surely was going to need it that night.

The doctor said in a nonchalant voice "He's not dead Mrs. Lovett. He's just got a bump to the head, must of gotten it when he fell". Mrs. Lovett smiled and asked worriedly "Can we wake 'em"? The doctor nodded and replied, "Yes. I'm just going to ask you to remove his shoes and socks, Nellie. If you don't mind". Mrs. Lovett nodded even though the suggestion seemed a bit strange.

Once that had been done, Mrs. Lovett sat down beside Mr. Todd's head and whispered, "He looks so peaceful". The doctor smiled at her before starting to massage Sweeney's feet. He then said, "You know, all pressure points are aligned on the bottom of our feet". And with that said, the doctor found the right pressure point and Mr. Todd's eyes opened widely. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and said happily "How do ye feel love"?

Mr. Todd bit his lip and replied back in a puzzled manner "Fine…I think". Mrs. Lovett took his hand in hers, deciding to take advantage of his vulnerable state. But he pulled his hand back and asked "Um…. why did you do that"? Mrs. Lovett looked at him in a loving matter. Even after going though a near fatal experience he still was strong. Mr. Todd sat up on the couch beside Mrs. Lovett and asked, "What is this place"?

Mrs. Lovett watched the doctor with a curious expression before replying, "Mr. T. Are ye alright love"? Mr. Todd bit his lip and asked "Mr. T? Who's that"? Mrs. Lovett had now put a hand over her mouth from the shock. She put one hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do ye know who I am "? Mr. Todd's eyebrows knitted together before he shook his head.

The doctor cleared his throat and decided to step in "Uh…. sir. What is your name"? Mr. Todd looked at the doctor carefully before replying sadly "I don't…I don't know". Mrs. Lovett gasped once again at the shock of it all. The doctor then muttered to Mrs. Lovett "Nellie, I believe he has a temporary case of amnesia". Mrs. Lovett now felt tears fill up her eyes as they carefully took in Sweeney's confused features.

Sweeney now had one hand placed on the back of his head where the bump was. Sweeney got up and asked, "Excuse me, but what is going on and where am I? And who are you two"? Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and asked the doctor "Well, what should I do"? The doctor gave her a small smirk before responding, "There is not much that can be done Nellie. He has to figure out who he is on his own. I'm afraid that the only information that can be shared with him is his name and who the people around him are. Everything else he must find out on his own".

Mrs. Lovett nodded as she took some money out of the little pouch that she had stolen from Pirelli. She gasped and looked over at Mr. Todd who hadn't even been paying attention to the pouch. She sighed, hoping that it would help him remember. But it didn't, so she handed the money to the doctor and he smiled and said "Good day Mrs. Lovett. I hope everything turns out for the best for you two".

Mrs. Lovett nodded as the doctor left the living room and the house. Mr. Todd was still sitting on the couch, but now he rubbed his head furiously with his hands. She sat down beside him and whispered jokingly "Quite a day we've had, eh"? Mr. Todd looked up at her guessingly and asked lightly "Who am I"? Mrs. Lovett gave him a warm smile and replied "Yer name is Sweeney Todd, and yer a barber". Mr. Todd gulped and stated "Nellie Lovett. Mrs. Nellie Lovett. That is your name isn't it"?

Mrs. Lovett looked into his dark eyes and nodded as she gave her a puzzled glance. He looked adorable when he was confused, Mrs. Lovett observed. He put out his hand on the couch and asked mystified "Are you my wife"? Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened at the question. He gently took her hand in his and stroked it lightly. Mrs. Lovett smiled at his gesture while trying to remember if she indeed was his wife or not.

She held his hand tighter and he gave her a small smile. Mrs. Lovett had never seen him smile this way since Benjamin Barker existed. And suddenly she let go of his hand realizing that this man didn't remember Lucy, Johanna or Judge Turpin. All he knew at the moment was her. Mr. Todd bit his lip and asked, "Well, are you"? But then evil thoughts grazed her mind. What would Mr. Todd do when he remembered everything? Mrs. Lovett knew she would never have a chance with him ever, if she did that. So the only thing to do, that she could do, was, win his love before his memory came back.

She smiled and responded "No, love. I'm your landlady and… a friend". Mr. Todd looked down at the wooden floor and asked, "How long have I know you"? Mrs. Lovett gave him a warm smile and replied "About 18 years, or so. Ye moved in a while back with…." She stopped herself, not wanting to mention Lucy so she changed her words before continuing "…. with all that furniture from upstairs".

Mr. Todd nodded trying to comprehend everything that was happening. He looked back at her and whispered "Thank you for calling the doctor". Mrs. Lovett's stomach flipped as he whispered those sweet words to her. All she could do was nod as he asked, "May I see my room"?

_Authors Note:_

_How is it? Any good?_

_Please review. I don't know if I should continue._

_Please let me know if I should. Thank you!_


End file.
